LOVELESS
by Aurenare
Summary: OneShot. El viaje llega a su fin. En el puesto de mando de la VientoFuerte, Cloud tantea el ánimo de sus compañeros antes de la gran batalla. Es el turno de Cid Highwind.


**LOVELESS**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, historia y personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix y a Tetsuya Nomura. Yo sólo los tomo prestados con mucho cariño y respeto.**

**Rated T por la forma tan "fina" de expresarse que tiene Cid.**

**N/A: sólo para situar al lector, el fic discurre en la **_**VientoFuerte**_**, tras los siete días que Cloud da al grupo para que busquen el motivo por el que quieren luchar. En ese momento, puedes bajar al Cráter del Norte o ir a dar una vuelta más por el mundo. Si eliges la segunda opción, vas a la cubierta de mando y puedes hablar con el resto de personajes. **

"_Pero los amantes no intercambían juramento alguno  
En sus corazones saben que se volverán a encontrar"- LOVELESS, Acto III_

Cloud dejó de hablar con Tifa y se dio la vuelta para dirigir sus calmados pasos hacia él. Cid le miró de reojo con una media sonrisa mientras se le acercaba. Había observado a Cloud mientras hablaba con cada uno de los otros por separado, tanteando como se sentían mientras se acercaban al final de su viaje. Joder, ni que Cloud fuera alguien empático. El chaval se había abierto algo desde que se había caído de cabeza por segunda vez en la Corriente Vital ¡incluso les había pedido perdón por las cagadas que había hecho! Pero eso no quería decir que entendiera los sentimientos de los demás. Ni siquiera tenía claro quién coño era él en realizad. Por eso Cid veía jodidamente irónico que justo él fuera el que anduviera intentado levantar la moral y dando ánimos a los demás. Aún así, tenía ganas de hablar. Su mente era un puñetero hervidero y necesitaba alguna forma de desahogarse.

Cuando Cloud estuvo a su lado, Cid sacó un cigarro arrugado del paquete y lo encendió. El muchacho no tardó en hablar.

-¿A dónde fuiste, Cid?

-¿A dónde leches crees que fui? -respondió él. Muchas veces pensaba que a Cloud le faltaba un hervor-. A Ciudad Cohete, claro. Esperaba que el tipo de Ciudad de los Huesos al que pagué para que llevara el Potrillo de vuelta a casa me estuviera esperando allí.

-¿Hubo suerte?

-No, maldito sea ese capullo. Pero había otras cosas esperando.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Aquellos días habían sido jodidamente difíciles. Tenía mucho que decir, mucho que admitir y mucho que ser perdonado. Pero él no era una persona que supiera expresar sentimientos, ni mucho menos culpa. Eso había dificultado mucho el tema. No podía dejar de recordar todo lo dicho, todo lo hecho, preguntándose si hubiera podido hacerlo mejor, si había una forma de hacer las cosas bien. Con una máquina, no hubiera tenido problema. Pero con una mujer y que además le importaba... maldita sea.

Cid exhaló largamente el humo del cigarro, mientras miraba los movimientos del piloto en el puesto de mando. Se rascó el mentón.

-Cloud ¿has visto la obra de teatro "LOVELESS"?

El muchacho frunció el ceño, a todas luces sorprendido por el cambio de conversación. Cid volvió a sonreír ante su expresión.

-No -respondió.

-¡Ja! Ya decía yo que no tenías pinta de alguien que frecuenta el teatro.

-Espera -Cloud puso esa cara de concentración tan característica suya, la mano en la frente y la mirada perdida en el suelo. Al final, levantó la cabeza. Tenía una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara-. Sí, sí que la he visto. No sé muy bien cuando, pero recuerdo estar esperando la cola para entrar a verla.

-Vaya, todavía tienes cosas que arreglar en esa cabeza de chocobo tuya, ¿eh? -rió Cid-. Aun así es toda una sorpresa viniendo de ti, chaval -continuó, ignorando la fría mirada de brillante Mako que le fulminaba. Cid dio tranquilamente otra calada y exhaló el humo-. Yo sólo la he visto una vez, a pesar de que recuerdo haber visto los carteles que la anunciaban desde que era un mocoso. Los suburbios estaban llenos de ellos y también de la mierda que tiraban desde la placa. No me dio nada de pena abandonar ese estercolero. Lo que más me jodió fue volver, pero no había más remedio. Shin-Ra tenía su sede allí y era la única empresa que ofrecía un buen salario para alguien que ni siquiera tenía un título oficial de piloto -Cid vio que el miembro de la tripulación al que él mismo había ascendido a piloto le miraba de reojo-. Ni se te ocurra mirarme mal, a no ser que quieras que te meta la lanza por el culo, idiota -le espetó señalando con el pulgar el arma-. Shin-Ra se ocupó de darme el título en cuanto comprobaron mis cualidades. Aún así es algo con lo que me limpio el trasero. No necesito un papel que diga que soy piloto. Yo nací siendo piloto. El mejor del mundo ¡ja!

Cid dio una larga calada y soltó el aire son un silbido.

-Como estaba diciendo antes de que el idiota este me interrumpiera, volví a Midgar. Para correrme unas juergas me junté con un grupo de tipos como yo que también iban a entrevistarse para el puesto -resopló ante el recuerdo-. Mejor me hubiera ido estando solo. Resultó que todos estaban colgados por unas chavalas de la Compañía, unas Turcas ¡joder! -exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza-. Un día las oyeron comentar que iban a ir esa noche a ver la obra "LOVELESS". ¿ Y qué se les ocurrió a los muy mentecatos? ¡Ir a verla también! Así podrían encontrarse con ellas y aparentar que eran tipos cultos -tiró lo poco que quedaba del cigarro al suelo y lo pisó con fuerza-. Cuando les dije que era una mierda de plan, me llamaron "paleto" y dijeron que no tenía ni idea de ligar. Seguramente para entonces yo ya me había tirado a más tías que todos ellos juntos, pero esas son cosas de las que no se debe alardear -Cid cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho-. Al final les acompañé, sólo por ver como quedaban mal.

Una sonrisa amarga se torció en su boca. Movió negativamente la cabeza rubia. Luego elevó los ojos al techo y soltó una corta carcajada.

-¡Menuda jodida equivocación! -exclamó aún riéndose-. Creo que no me he aburrido tanto en mi vida. No es que yo sea mucho de ir al teatro, pero aquella mierda era mortalmente soporífera. No tardé ni media hora en dormirme. Me despertó el tipo que tenía al lado dándome un codazo en las costillas. Al parecer había estado roncando. Le hubiera roto los dientes si no fuera porque todos los de alrededor me estaban mirando con mala cara y las Turcas tenían pinta de ir a sacar sus armas allí mismo -Cid se encogió de hombros-. Así que me contuve y vi el final de la obra.

Cid se pasó las manos por el corto cabello rubio ceniza, se recolocó la chaqueta de piloto y adoptó una pose teatral.

-Había una mujer en escena, la hermana del protagonista. La tía estaba llorando, mientras le preguntaba a su amado "¿ De verdad te tienes que ir?"- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"_De dejé aquí, sola, sin mirar atrás -le había dicho él-. ¿ Por qué no te has ido?_

"_No tengo a donde ir. Sólo le tengo a usted -había contestado ella sin mirarle. En un susurro que le costó oír, continuó-. Y tampoco quiero nada más."_

El recuerdo acudió a su mente y le golpeó como un hechizo de tierra. Su rostro se contrajo un momento, pero Cloud le estaba mirando, entre sorprendido y divertido. Cid se sobrepuso, le guiñó un ojo y siguió con el juego.

-El tipo le respondía -cambió la postura, se puso los puños en las caderas y sacó pecho- "Hice una promesa. La gente a la que quiero está esperándome."

"_Todos estos años... Tú tenías razón."_

"_Eso no importa."_

"_Si que importa, maldita sea. Has estado aguantándome todo este tiempo mientras yo me comportaba como un gilipollas. No quiero hacerte más daño."_

_Ella había desviado la mirada._

Cid carraspeó. Buscó un nuevo cigarro y lo encendió. Ya no sentía ganas de seguir con aquello, pero continuó contando la historia, sin volver a gesticular.

-La tía le decía: "No lo entiendo. No del todo. Pero... por favor, cuídate".

"_Me voy."_

"_Cuídese, Capitán."_

_Las lágrimas le brillaban tras las gafas y las manos le temblaban alrededor de la taza de té. Pero aún así le dedicó una trémula sonrisa._

Los ojos azules de Cid miraban sin ver el panel de control. Su rostro estaba serio.

-Y él decía: "Claro que lo haré... Y volveré a por ti, incluso si no me prometes esperarme. Volveré sabiendo que estarás aquí".

"_Voy a salvar este puñetero mundo. Así tendrás un mejor futuro que el pasado que te he dado."_

_Salió por la puerta antes de ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Pero aún sin verlas, sintió que se le clavaban como esquirlas de hielo._

Cid soltó una bocanada de humo que no se había dado cuenta que había estado conteniendo. Su pie golpeaba distraidamente el suelo y sus labios apretaban con fuerza el cigarro.

-Cuando oí aquello, recuerdo haber pensado "¡Joder! ¿Pero qué coño está diciendo el gilipollas este?" Pero ahora... después de todo esto... creo que lo entiendo...

Instintivamente, se tocó la muñeca, donde llevaba atado un cordón amarillo. No se había dado cuenta de que lo llevaba atado en la lanza hasta que ya estuvo muy lejos de Ciudad Cohete. Shera se ataba el pelo con él.

La mano de Cloud en su hombro le sacó de sus pensamientos. El muchacho le sonreía débilmente y sus ojos de azul brillante le miraban con entendimiento.

-Todo irá bien- le dijo con su voz suave.

Cid frunció el ceño. De repente, se sintió muy molesto consigo mismo. Había bajado la guardia y Cloud había entrevisto su turbación.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién coño te crees que soy? -le gritó, echando sobre él su enfado-. ¿La niña de las tetas grandes? ¡No necesito que nadie me dé ánimos!

Cloud no se inmutó ante su furia. Por el contrario, su sonrisa se agrandó.

-Todo irá bien -repitió dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Cid le observó bajar las escalerillas de la cabina en silencio, mientras masticaba el fieltro del cigarro . Nunca lo hubiera admitido, pero se sentía algo mejor. Su mente ya no bullía y una intención se había comenzado a perfilar con claridad. Ella se merecía un buen futuro. Él era el mejor piloto del mundo. Quizás también fuera el mejor para guiarla. Y todo iría bien. Rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

-Puñetero crío...

* * *

**Oh, hai!**

**Mi primer fic en años de escasez por estas tierras. Y además estrenando fandom ¡yuju!**

**Unas aclaraciones. La cita al principio del capítulo está extraída del poema LOVELESS, que luego se hizo en formato de teatro, quedando tal como Cid la refiere. Esa parte no la he cambiado respecto al guión original del juego para que no se pierda la belleza de la obra. El resto de la conversación está modificada para que no sea literal y también para darle más profundidad. Sólo falta una última frase de Cid, que dice si vuelves a hablar con él: "Cuando todo esto acabe, aterrizaré la nave... si, eso es lo que haré". No, no se refiere a aterrizar la _VientoFuerte_. Se refiere a que va a sentar la cabeza. Viendo la parte de LOVELESS que recita y esa frase, queda bastante claro ya en el juego que Shera era importante para él y que se iba a quedar con ella. Adoro esa pareja (prácticamente, la única oficial). Y adoro a Cid. Entre sus muchas características no está ser un personaje muy hablador, pero al menos recuerdo tres grandes parrafadas suyas durante todo el juego, una de ellas esta conversación (aunque es una conversación optativa). Aclarar también que lo que cuento de su pasado es totalmente invención mía, pero intento atenerme a lo que sea más plausible dentro del canon. **

**¡ Saludos!**


End file.
